mixels_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gone With The Arodites/Transcript
(Flutter and Windsom are sitting in lounge chairs. Breezim comes up to them holding a ball) Breezim: Hey Flutter, do you want to play a game of Air-Ball? Flutter: Sure! (flies up from chair and follows Breezim) Windsom: Hey, what about me? Breezim: Then we'd have unequal teams. Maybe you can play the winner of the game. (both Breezim and Flutter exit) Windsom: (to himself) Nobody appreciates me. They shun me like I was a Cragster, the opposite of my tribe. (goes outside, following the other Arodites) Breezim: I'm gonna win! I have 16 points and you have 5! Flutter: We're playing to 50! I know I'll catch up! Breezim: (to Windsom) You wanna watch me crushingly defeat Flutter? Flutter: Serve! (tosses ball in air. She hits it to Breezim, who is still not paying attention. It hits Breezim on the side.) Flutter: Hah! You're going down, like that ball! Breezim: Actually not. The rules state that the ball can hit any part of the body, not just the feet or hands. I believe you're going down! Also, it's my turn to serve. (grabs ball) Windsom: (to self) Maybe I could explore outside of the Kloud Kingdom. Then I could find something super awesome, like when we first found the other Mixels! Then they would finally notice me and accept me! (It is night. Windsom is shown writing a note. He looks it over) Windsom: "I have decided to leave the Kloud Kingdom to explore. I will be back in a day or two. Signed, Windsom." Looks good! Better pack a piece of paper to make a map, and some Cloudcakes. Oh yeah, and my tracking device, in case I get lost. (He sets off to explore) Windsom: Bye, Breezim, bye, Flutter. (It is morning. Breezim and Flutter wake up.) Breezim: Ahh, morning! The perfect time of day! Hey, where's Windsom? Flutter: Maybe he felt left out and hid to find out if we cared about him. Breezim: That's a possibility. Hey, what's this? (picks up note) Flutter: What does it say? Breezim: "I have decided to leave the Kloud Kingdom to explore. I will be back in a couple of days. Signed, Windsom." His tracking device isn't here, either. He must have taken it. (takes out other tracking device) I can track him with this! Oh wait, you need one too. (tosses tracking device to Flutter) Flutter: You realize I have no idea how this works? Breezim: It's hard to explain. Flutter: Never mind then. Let's go! (Windsom is in a forest) Windsom: This place doesn't look too bad. Might actually want to stay! (a Nixel comes up) Interesting little creature. What are you? Nixel: Nix nix nix! Windsom: Can you say anything other than "nix"? Nixel: Nix! Windsom: I take that as a no? Nixel: Nix nix nix Nixels! Nix nix nix nix! Windsom: Are you saying you are a Nixel, whatever that means? (a bunch of Nixels swarm him) Help! HELP!!!!! Major Nixel: Attack him, Nixels! Steal his Cubits! Windsom: Breezim! Flutter! HELP!!!!!!! (Breezim and Flutter dive down from the sky) Flutter: You're not gonna mess with him any more! Breezim: We tracked his distress signal to follow him here! Major Nixel: I still stole all of his Cubits so you can't mix! Breezim: We still have them! Let's mix to the MAX! (the Arodites mix. The Max looks like a spiderlike creature with claws, wings, and four legs.) Arodite Max: I'll spin you to the sky! (creates giant tornado that sweeps up all of the Nixels) Major Nixel: My Cubits! (cubits get swept out of grasp) Nooooooo! (Arodites un-max) Flutter: Next time, if you want to explore, tell me first. Directly before you go out. Breezim: I put a tracker on Major Nixel so we can track his postiton! Windsom: Let's go back. Cloudcakes, anybody? (end of episode)